


Whimpers, Panic and Socks

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Established Relationship, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, Sounding, Spanking, Subspace, Top Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Whipping, consensual injury?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Handsome Jack and Rhys play out a heavy, dangerous scene.*** Just read the tags. There is no story. ***
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Whimpers, Panic and Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemscape/gifts), [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts), [Sasspiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/gifts).



> So, uhm, I dunno? Someone mentioned CBT, and I thought, heyyyyy, why not? I really want to try everything, even things that are nono's for me, like CBT. Really, when it comes to this, it's a turnoff to me, and I still managed to write it. Talent? Sure! B)
> 
> Everyone in this fic is fully consenting, and while this is **_not_** a representation of a normal BDSM scene and healthy kink, it is just a kink, so... don't go crazy over it? And don't try it at home?
> 
> Why do I feel like I need to say that? I've written much worse things.
> 
> This work is dedicated to my terrible influences. :) Special thanks to [Nymphe](https://twitter.com/NympheSama) for helping with Rhys' speech, and [LemLem](https://twitter.com/Lemscape) and [Sasspiria](https://twitter.com/Sasspiria) for helping with the name! ^.^ And thanks to Tam for randomly messaging me about CBT. :D

“Are you still with me, Rhysie?” Jack asks sweetly, the whip in his hand continuing to caress the bound man’s body.

Too deep into the scene, it is a while before Rhys answers. He nods, swallows, and it takes a few more tries before he finally speaks. “Y-yessir.”

“Good,” Jack praises, rewarding him with a mock caress on his cheek. The leather of the whip is not soft, but the sub leans into it anyway. “I want you to tell me something, sweetheart,” he says next, waiting for some sign that Rhys hears him. “I want you to tell me everything you feel. From pain to pleasure. Everything.”

The younger man gulps and nods. He takes a stuttering breath, for a while struggling to make himself think. As his chest expands, he hisses. “Clamps. O’my n-nipples. Hurt, but... jus’ a little. Almost don’t feel ‘em anymore.”

Resisting the urge to tug said clamps off violently to make the sub feel them once more, Jack rewards Rhys for speaking by stroking the skin of his ankle closest to him with the tip of one finger. He chuckles when Rhys whispers _‘soft’_ and sighs.

Taking another deep breath, Rhys focuses further. “’S the… rod in my, in my…” he trails off, his permanent blush darkening.

“In your?” Jack insists, quietly falling to one knee.

“In my dick,” Rhys finishes. “’S… there’s these bumps. On t’e sound. ‘S threeov ‘em, bumps. _Oh God_. An’ all dif’rent. I feel that they’re dif’rent sizes, but... nng, shouldn’t be able to feel that, ‘cause they’re _in_ my _dick_ , but I feel it clear an’, _oh_ —”

Jack kisses the soft skin he touched previously, halting Rhys’ rambling and thoughts. He leaves his mouth there for a few seconds and then moves away just enough to speak, his lips tickling Rhys. “Go on, pumpkin. How does it feel?”

“Oh _God_ ,” Rhys moans. “Good. Feels so _good_. Can’t describe it. Every time we do this, ’s jus’— Like you’re takin’ summin from me that... I w-wouldn’t give to anyone else. 'S that... make sense?”

Jack chuckles again. “Not at all, sweetheart, but go on. You are doing great.” He begins to kiss a trail up Rhys’ calf and stops at his knee where ropes are wrapped around his thigh, pulling his legs apart.

To his surprise, that is not what Rhys mentions. “The cock ring hurts a 'lil,” he says, but he drops that quickly. “An’ my balls hurt. N-not, uhm, not t’e needles. They sting a ‘lil, but... almost can’t feel ‘em. Hurt when they went in, but now they’re jus’… there. But balls hurt for some reason.”

It probably should unnerve Jack, not make him more aroused, his hand tightening around Rhys’ ankle to stop himself from doing anything. He needs to stick to the plan, or he will regret it later. He brings his mouth to Rhys’ hip, next, kissing his stomach lightly, avoiding any bruises.

“Spanking,” Rhys gasps, as if only remembering now. “My ass hurts, an’ my stomach. They’re dif’rent kindsa pain. Mmm, stomach burns, ass is jus’… dull pain. Shoulders hurt, but, somehow ‘s easy to ignore.”

Jack moves onto his neck, next, climbing on the bed partially. Rhys continues. “Blindfold’s wet an’ uncomfortable. I got rope burns on my thighs an’ wrist... bit my tongue, but doesn’t hurt anymore. I feel sticky, sweaty, but not cold. I’m hot. Too hot…” he trails off when Jack’s mouth nears his, but the Dom pulls away, relishing in the sub’s displeased whimper.

“Now tell me what is missing,” he orders as he stands up, briefly fumbling on the floor for the whip, not wanting to look away from Rhys’ pouting lips.

“You,” the sub breaths out. “You, sir, I, I need you!” Then, he remembers. “A-and… my back, you… you said you would whip me tonight, too... And you said you would fuck me until my ass bleeds!” he adds the last thing in a whiny voice that tells the older man that Rhys _counts_ on that.

“Smart little pumpkin,” he smirks. “I’ll need to untie you for that, and we’ll have to get you sorted out a little. Wouldn’t want to hurt my precious little plaything, now would I?”

Rhys nods slowly, much more himself and aware after being forced to think. “That’ll hurt,” he points out.

“Again with your wisdom,” Jack laughs. He starts with the clamps, because they have been there for too long anyway. Undoing one first, he waits before Rhys stops squirming and whimpering and does that again with the other one. Only when the pain is mostly gone from the abused nubs, Jack leans in and licks over them to soothe them some more.

“Thank you, sir,” Rhys grits though his teeth, seeing right through his game.

“You’re welcome,” Jack answers and kisses him briefly. Next are the needles, and he is looking forward to showing Rhys that those will be felt on the way out too.

It looks like a pincushion down there, and Jack says just so, spilling praise on Rhys as he pulls the needles out slowly, one by one, disposing of them safely in a box that he shuts properly before tossing it across the room.

As he slowly pulls out the sound out of Rhysie’s small dick, stroking it a few times (because who wouldn’t love that cock?), he notes the small size difference in the balls on it. Really small, but it is there. The fact that a millimetre difference can bug his sub so much is noted and stored for some other time. Maybe Rhys will go crazy if he ties him under his left ankle bone and above the right? He needs to try that, definitely.

Jack never bothers untying the ropes. Cutting them is much more fun, and he is rich, so he can afford replacing them every time they play. Which is not often anyway, and that is why this night (or probably early morning, by this point) is filled with so much _fun_.

Being generally a generous and nice person, Jack helps massage feeling back into Rhys’ limbs. He helps him kneel on a pillow by the bed and brace his hands on the mattress for support.

Then, after doing so much good, he can indulge himself in some bad. It is not his fault, really. Rhys makes him be like that, making him too drunk on power by willingly submitting to his every desire, never saying no. The deal is once a month, so the sub has some control, but on the day when it happens, Jack is in charge of everything, even his breathing.

“Hold your breath until I tell you,” he says, just to sate the monster in him. He watches Rhys obey, stilling and listening. He leaves him like that for almost a minute, knowing Rhys can do that (he survived more than one session that involved water – Jack knows what he is doing). “Breathe,” he says, and it makes his cock twitch. He came two times already, and truthfully, Jack is not a young man anymore, but the power that he has over this person, being able to tell him to breathe, to live… Better than a pill of Engorge.

Rhys’ scream sounds sharper than the crack of the whip that foregone it. Jack put a lot of strength into hitting him strong and with no warning. _Just ten_ , he told himself beforehand. Only ten hits, so he doesn’t hurt Rhysie too much. He doesn’t say that out loud, knowing that he would break any promise given to the sub when deep in his power-hungry headspace, but he will keep a promise to himself. Just nine – _crack –_ eight more, and then he can fuck Rhys.

Third hit is too near the first one, and Rhys’ arms give out under him. The fourth one hits skin that isn’t too sensitive, but he curls up into a ball on the floor anyway.

Jack pauses. “Get up,” he orders sharply, breathing hard through his nose, almost fuming. “Get up _now_ , Rhys!”

The sub does so with a lot of pained whimpers and choked sobs. As soon as his hands touch the bed, Jack hits him again, causing him to scream again. The sixth hit sends him faceplanting into the mattress, his back at a bad angle for Jack to hit. His ass is on display, though. And not only that.

One hit falls on Rhys’ black and purple ass and two on his white and smooth thighs. With the last one, Jack waits. While he listens to Rhys’ breathing, he considers not doing what he wants to do. There is some voice in his head that is labelled _‘common sense’_ , but he doesn’t trust it too much. Nah, he definitely wants to do it, to hear Rhys sing for him and to see if he will faint.

Rhys takes in a breath steadier than the previous ones. Jack raises his arm, putting less force into the hit and aiming more precisely. Rhys howls when the whip only hits one of his thighs, the tip of it hitting his balls dead-on.

The pained wail grows into another sound, one that Jack cannot describe, and then Rhys passes out. The Dom is quick to move him up on the bed, so his chest is supported evenly by the soft mattress and his airways are clear off it, allowing him to breathe.

Rhys is still out of it, but Jack cannot wait any longer. He squeezes out an unholy amount of lube on Rhys’ ass, still tight and untouched, because Jack managed to resist and leave that for the grand finale.

He scoops up some of the lube that trails down Rhys’ back and sides on one finger and pushes it in, the body unresisting and limp. He pulls it out and does the same with two fingers, and then he adds some lube on his dick and pushes in.

When Jack is halfway inside, Rhys begins to come to himself. He tenses up, clenching around Jack hard, making him grunt and curse. His legs try to move, but Jack is between them, denying him the false comfort of crossing his legs.

“Gotta hold on, Rhysie,” he grunts, forcing himself another inch deeper even though Rhys is tensing up more and more. “I need to fulfil my—”

Grunts and whimpers, and panicked sounds come steadily out of the sub’s mouth, and among them, one word: “Socks!”

Jack’s whole body freezes. The word works like a spell, stilling his movements, cooling down the beast inside him. He had burned this word into his brain when he and Rhys first negotiated their sessions. Rhys’ safeword.

“Baby?” he asks carefully, hands coming to rest at Rhys’ sides where there are no wounds that could hurt. He doesn’t pull out yet, because that could hurt Rhys more if that is the reason why they stopped.

“Just,” the sub grunts, heaving and trembling, “just please, _urgh_ ,” he clenches up again but then relaxes. “Shitfuck,” he curses and goes limp on the bed, his breathing calming down. “That was… Fuck. I just… I needed a break. To remember where I am.”

“Where you are?” Jack repeats after him, confused. His hands continue to soothe up and down his partner’s sides.

“I, I just…” Rhys huffs, sounding frustrated at having to explain. Jack gives him time, not moving before he is sure everything is fine. There is the desire to ruin the younger man, but there is also the need to keep him safe, to keep him around, to make him happy.

“I woke up and didn’t remember what happened, where I am, and there was a cock in my ass, and everything hurt. I got confused and scared, and even when I remembered, the panic wouldn’t leave. But I’m alright now. We can… go on.” There is a note of hesitance in his voice, and he is still trembling.

Jack asks only one more time. “Are you sure? I _will_ go through with my plan if you say yes.”

Rhys huffs again. “Yes,” he says. There is another word following, maybe a witty remark, but Jack doesn’t get to hear that as he pulls back and slams his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt. Rhys gargles a scream and Jack grunts, because that hurt him too, and Rhys is so tight around him he thinks fucking a vice would hurt less, but he pulls back and slams in again, drunk on the sounds coming from the bottom’s mouth.

As more lube gets in (there is still plenty on Rhys’ ass and back), it becomes really pleasurable for Jack, and he swears and groans, now fucking the sub in earnest, sending his body a few inches forward on the bed each time and pulling him back by his hips.

This being his third orgasm, it takes long for Jack to come, even with Rhys sobbing and screaming, and all those pretty marks on his body railing him up. He pounds away, making sure Rhys will remember this night for a long time. And when he finally comes, he collapses on top of him and fights to catch his breath while Rhys whimpers and shakes.

“Jeez, you’re gonna be the death of me, kitten,” he groans as he finally pushes himself up. Rhys wails when Jack’s soft cock slips out of him, aggravating his hole one last time. Looking down, Jack sees blood on his limp dick and sighs, about to say that show is over, something he always says to separate the scene form aftercare, but Rhys…

Rhys’ hips are moving against the mattress, humping it lightly.

“You freak,” Jack chuckles. “You _absolute_ sick painfreak,” he continues laughing lightly as he hauls Rhys up with an arm hooked under his chest, and lets him partially sit in Jack’s lap, partially resting against his chest.

Jack’s hand is big, and Rhys’ cock looks even smaller than it is in it as he begins to jerk him off to a litany of _‘yesyesyesyes, please, sir!’_

“I’ve got you, kitten,” he whispers into Rhys’ ear. “You’ve been good.”

The younger man comes with a gasp, as if surprised by his own orgasm. Jack strokes him through it, and then holds him as Rhys comes down.

The artificial sun is rising behind the windows, but Jack turns the animation off, leaving the view of stars, much darker and calming. Some of Elpis’ glow reaches them too, giving the room a faint purple hue.

Jack helps Rhys lie on the bed, on his stomach first, taking care of his wounds on his back. When everything is covered in a healing, numbing crème, he takes care of the rest. An hour later, Rhys is clean, taken care of, he drank a bottle of water and ate an unhealthy amount of chocolate and, weirdly, chicken nuggets, as he always craves those crappy ones from a common fast-food when exhausted from a scene.

Jack stays with Rhys until he falls asleep, nuzzling into his shoulder, and he stays afterwards, for the whole day, making sure he is safe and comfortable. Rhys will need at least a week off, but the first 24 hours are critical.

Truth to be told, this is not what Jack expected to happen when he started dating his own PA. And when they worked out the deal about this monthly bonus, he agreed to all the _safe, ~~sane~~ , consensual_ parts, but he wasn’t looking forward to them. But now, if anyone told him to get up and leave, he would shoot them and then cuddle his sweet, exhausted, very masochistic and very sated boyfriend for the rest of eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting).
> 
> Also, there is a 95% chance that if you drop a random kink that I haven't written yet, ANY kink, in the comments or @ me on Twitter, I'll write it, and gift it to you if I remember. :D
> 
> Someone remind me to write figging... (°-°)7


End file.
